


The Great Grindr Incident

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dirty Talk, Grindr, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: It's late at night & Stiles wants to find somebody on Grindr to jerk off with. Unbeknownst to him, Stiles accidentally finds himself sexting with Derek.





	The Great Grindr Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. I write them and reblog them onto my smutty drabble blog alongside gifs @ halesparked.tumblr.com
> 
> Original Post: https://halesparked.tumblr.com/post/180514431850/the-grindr-community-in-beacon-hills-was-one-of

The Grindr community in Beacon Hills was one of the most dismally disappointing things that Stiles had ever had the misfortune of involving himself with. It was practically dead air for the majority of the time, with an occasional appearance from an out-of-town hottie. But even that was a rarity. 

And yet, despite the inability to actually receive any pleasure from being on Grindr, Stiles consistently decided against actually deleting the app. It wasn’t really much…but it was something. And considering the fact that he was apparently plagued with being perpetually single, Grindr was something to fall back on during lonely nights of horny boredom. 

Stiles tossed around underneath the heat of his blankets, tirelessly attempting to grab some sleep. But despite the fact that Stiles had just spent the last several hours cramming for a psychology exam, his hard cock definitely didn’t appear to understand that bed-time  _meant_  bed-time….regardless, Stiles knew that he wasn’t going to catch any “Z’s” until he blew a load or two. 

Porn was the go-to kind of deal, but the bright orange Grindr logo caught Stiles’ attention when he unlocked his phone. Sure, the locals were boring as hell…they were all cases of ‘been there, done that’. But trading pictures and jerking off with some random dude on Grindr was so much quicker than searching for a good porno to beat off to —there was no buffering, not fast-forwarding, it was right to the point. 

Stiles opened the app and casually thumbed through at his phone’s screen to scroll through the grid of horny randoms. As expected, everything looked to be exactly the way Stiles had left it several months ago. Same old, same old. But just as Stiles was about to ditch the hookup apps and seek out some good porn, his attention snagged on a new profile under the username:  _‘Fangbanger35′_.

Not surprisingly, the hot newbie followed the unspoken rule of Grindr—advertise with anything  _except_ your face. Assets sell faster….and Stiles was pretty much sold. The stranger’s profile picture wasn’t a face-pic, although it did share a glimpse of a sharp and stubble-covered jawline. Not to mention a tanned broad chest, buff biceps, and ripped abs—framed seductively with black, leather suspender straps. 

_Fangbanger35_  was the whole package….and oddly familiar. 

There was something inherently familiar about the Grindr newbie that Stiles couldn’t really put his finger on. The jawline was particularly catching. He could have swore that he had seen this person around somewhere in Beacon Hills? A fellow undergrad at Beacon Hills University, perhaps? A professor? Maybe a stranger from the supermarket? Or somebody else that Stiles had crossed paths with? 

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip and read through the stranger’s stats. So…he was 6 feet tall, 205 pounds of pure muscle by the looks of his profile pic, and a top. Good… _good_. Stiles almost drooled, scrolling downward to check out the written information section of the profile whilst hoping that Mr. Fangbanger35 wasn’t some sort of arrogant asshole dude who thought way too highly of himself. 

But all the profile description read was:  _“I bite.”_

The aching hardness under Stiles’ covers was an unmistakable indicator that it was time to actually make a move or just retire to some lame pornos. So Stiles opened up the messages and typed out something quick, yet notable. Direct, yet not too overbearing. Enticing, yet not extremely gross and potentially off-putting….it was the best that Stiles could do….

**Plaiddandy:**  “Hi, wanna trade pics and jerk off together?”

Stiles cringed, tossing his phone onto his covers and scraping his hands down his face in embarrassed agony. What. The fuck. Was that? That wasn’t sexy. It wasn’t interesting. It definitely wasn’t enticing. For fucks sake. Mr. Fangbanger35 over there was probably some sort of sex god, as far as his looks were concerned. He could probably get it anywhere, anytime. Why would he concern himself with responding to such a lame introductory preposition?

To Stiles’ surprise, his phone chimed with a response from the newbie stud. Stiles was somewhat scared to see what outlandishly rude comment was tossed back in his face. He picked up his phone with one hand and held his other hand across his face —only allowing himself to peer at the phone’s screen through the allotted space between his spread fingers. 

**Fangbanger35:**  “You don’t have a face pic.” 

Stiles squinted in confusion, sitting up in his bed—readying himself to shoot back a response.

**Plaiddandy:**  “You don’t have one posted either.” 

Like, sure…Stiles didn’t have a face-pic posted on his profile. It wasn’t like he was ashamed or anything. He wasn’t. And he definitely wasn’t in the closet. But Beacon Hills was a hub for inescapable creepiness — in more ways than one. So back when Stiles had downloaded Grindr for the first time, he had elected to just hide his face until he could establish some sort of bearings with whoever he decided to sext with in the late hours of horniness. 

**Fangbanger35:** “That’s fine. It’ll be more fun if we keep up the anonymity.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “I’ll start. You follow.”

It didn’t take long before the first picture was delivered. Stiles eagerly opened up the picture to see what kind of sexting standard had been set, just to get an overall feel for the pacing of the late-night game. But apparently, Mister Fangbanger liked to start things off slow and relatively safe, compared to the other kinds of guys to be found on Grindr. It was practically prudish. 

The first picture was just the beefcake stranger sitting in what looked to be a desk chair, in a reasonably lit room, with his face out of frame —of course. The only thing that Stiles could see was the way that the man’s large hand was pulling up the hem of a black v-neck shirt, high enough to teasingly display the chiseled abs underneath. 

Stiles stared in awe for a moment. He had originally intended for the whole Grindr deal to be lewd and dirty and blatantly rushed….but there was something so inherently enticing and arousing about his new sexting partner that Stiles was down to take things slow, even though his body was practically starving for quick and cheap stimulation. 

To return the favor, Stiles straightened up his posture and snapped a picture —mimicking the same position that was presented in the picture that was delivered to him. And whilst Stiles didn’t have the same kind of “muscle magazine abs” or big tough, beefy pectorals….he had what he had…and what he had was more than enough to drive people crazy with lust. 

Stiles upped the ante by showing more than just his abs and treasure trail. He pulled his shirt up and over his head, snapping a picture of his bare chest with his free hand stretched obscenely across one of his pecs, fingers pinching just slightly at one of his pink nipples. With the flash on, his fair skin shined bright amidst the darkness of his bedroom that appeared to surround his body. 

**Plaiddandy:**  “I’m sensitive here.”

**Plaiddandy:**  “I’ve considered getting one of them pierced to up the sensitivity.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “You shouldn’t.” 

**Fangbanger35:**  “They look hot the way they are right now.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “I like what I see.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “Can you tell?”

The next picture Stiles received was one of his sext-buddy’s crotch, with an unmistakable bulge pressed down sideways and completely erect under the stretchy fabric of grey sweatpants. The sight alone was enough to knock the wind out of Stiles’ body, leaving him desperate to catch his breath and recollect himself in time to respond in a responsible manner. 

**Plaiddandy:**  “Holy shit, bro.”

**Plaiddandy:**  “Do you have to wear sweatpants 24/7? Cause I don’t see how you can manage fitting that into normal things like jeans and shit.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “I manage.”

Stiles hurriedly shucked off his blankets and hooked the elastic waistband of his plaid boxers underneath his balls, letting his flushed cock spear up towards the ceiling of his bedroom. He snapped a handful of pictures with his phone, making sure he varied up the angle with each click, making sure to highlight the beaded drops of pre-cum at his cockhead and the strong girth of his shaft, before sending forth the plethora of pictures.

**Plaiddandy:**  “This is all because of you, dude.”

**Plaiddandy:**  “I could bust right now. I fucking swear.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “Ha.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “I like the eagerness.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “Don’t cum yet, tho.”

Fangbanger responded with a few dick picks of his own, with the caption “It’s only fair you get to see me”. And Stiles was lost….actually gone. Completely fried….full-on short circuit…blue screen of death. Fangbanger was a god, or some kind of hot sex demon. Either way, it didn’t really matter, because Stiles was fucking sure of it. 

The dick pics were beautiful and vivid enough to elicit an involuntarily submissive response from Stiles. His mouth dropped open almost immediately upon seeing the pictures. The hot newbie Grindr stud was hung like a stallion. It had to be at least ten inches, possibly even bigger, but Stiles didn’t even know how to actually comprehend a living, breathing human being packing that kind of jaw-shattering damage. 

At least…not in real life…maybe in porn. 

**Plaiddandy:**  “Fuck.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “I bet you have a nice ass.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “Wanna show it off for me?”

Stiles shuffled around atop his bed, stripping off his boxers. He brainstormed for a moment to figure out how he wanted to showcase his other assets, before deciding on a few choice positions that were sure to spin his sext-recipient’s head around and around in lustful bliss. 

In one shot, he propped his camera up against the headboard of his bed and set it on a timer, before spinning around and angling the plumpness of his ass towards the lens. In another shot, he stood up for it—letting the camera capture a full body picture that he cleverly cropped to hide his face. And for the third picture, he kept it full body, but made a show of bending forward completely so that the picture ended up being a full display of his round ass, toned legs, and flexible nature. 

**Plaiddandy:**  “I think these might work for you.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “I think you’d be able to take a few inches into that tight ass of yours.”

**Fangbanger35:**  “You’d have work cut out for you.”

**Plaiddandy:** “I’m pretty receptive.”

**Plaiddandy:**  “I play nice with strangers.”

The sexting continued for another large portion of time —stretching well past forty-five minutes. It was filled to the brim with plenty of dirty talk and tons more picture swapping. Nothing halted and nothing slowed, the Grindr session just grew dirtier and dirtier—so much so that Stiles could actually feel his poor phone overheating into the palm of his hand. 

But eventually…too much was too much. Stiles really, really needed to cum. He had been patient and he had held himself back, edging himself near the point of no return, only to pull himself back on account of how reluctant he was to be the first one to cum. It had become somewhat of a challenge regarding endurance and brainpower…and unfortunately for Stiles, he was no match for his sext-partner.

Stiles messily scrambled to set up his phone on video-recording mode just as he started to flood the lean ridges of his abs with pearly white heat. He started the video just in time to catch the biggest spurt of cum, which flew past his camera and splattered stickily against his upturned nose and upper lip. As he continued to stroke himself rapidly with one hand and record his orgasm with his other, Stiles breathed heavily and tirelessly—lapping up the residual cum that began to drool into his mouth. 

Once he finished, he rest back against his pillows and allowed himself to catch a solid breath, before sending the video forward into Fangbanger35′s direction. And then he waited for a couple minutes, growing increasingly worried as the minutes passed that his lewd partner wouldn’t return the favor….but then a video clip got sent his way and Stiles opened it up with quick desperation.

The video was unbelievably hot —powerful enough to shoot a shit ton of reinvigorated interest into Stiles’ already spent cock. He watched with bated breath and wide eyes as the camera beamed down from above where Fangbanger fucked his massive length into the firm grip of his own sloppy hand. Stiles watched and helplessly moaned out as he watched Fangbanger’s hips stop thrusting and his cock throb out pump after pump after pump of thick cum, that all splattered down messily onto what seemed to be a cement floor.

But just as Stiles expected the video to cut off, it didn’t. It continued for a few more seconds —picking up Fangbanger’s heavy breathing as he came down from his orgasmic high, which was hot in its own right. But then the camera jolted around in a blur, rising up to focus on Fangbanger35′s face….and…..

No  _fucking_  way. No fucking way  _in hell_. This wasn’t real. No way….. _no way_.

Stiles was mortified to see Derek Hale’s face pop up into the camera’s focus —all flushed and sweaty. He watched and listened to Derek’s exhausted voice croak out breathless swears and satisfied chuckles. He watched Derek smile….like, legitimately  _smile_  —a tilted grin, all tired and worn out and totally sexed out of his mind.

Things clicked into place. The familiar jaw-line? It was Derek’s. The pumped up muscles? Those were Derek’s. The username;  _‘Fangbanger35′_? Of - fucking - course. Derek was a thirty-five year old werewolf. Of course….of course. How did Stiles not see that? How did he not know? How did he allow this to happen? How was he supposed to face Derek again during pack meetings? 

“That was….fucking  _amazing_.” Derek breathed, bringing Stiles’ attention back to the video clip. “My name’s Derek, by the way….what’s yours?”


End file.
